


Body Language

by aliceoflegend



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Dubcon/Noncon, M/M, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-10
Updated: 2012-05-10
Packaged: 2017-11-05 03:04:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/401756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliceoflegend/pseuds/aliceoflegend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So I started to write this for a prompt on grimm_kink on Dreamwith and it kinda mutated from there.</p><p>Summary:<br/>It’s not just one thing that finally breaks Monroe’s control, it’s everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Body Language

It’s not just one thing that finally breaks Monroe’s control, it’s everything.

Nick has been teasing him for months, almost from that first day they met. A startling mix of wide eyed prey and hardened predator, and it’s the switch between macho bravado and sly innocence that brings Monroe’s wolf out like nothing has before. Not even Angelina back in the old days had ever made Monroe’s eyes go red at the thought of a chase and no one has ever given Monroe such a convoluted chase before. His control is already waring dangerously thin after that first day and Monroe has no idea how long he has until his wolf breaks free or if he even cares if it does.

First it’s Nick on his knees, biting his plump lower lip, big grey eyes wide with concern, in front of Monroe- face lifted up just shy of his groin, as he gently patches up a scrape brought on by the latest big bad, When Monroe first feels his hard won control start to slip. All he can think about for a moment is how sweet and moist those lips would be wrapped around his cock, grey eyes swimming with unshed tears as he pumps himself in and out, how soft Nick’s hair would be sliding in and out of his fingers as he holds Nick’s head still, right before the cold press of bloody rag to his face snaps him out of his haze. Monroe is shocked that this isn’t the first time he’s had these thoughts.

It’s Nick’s big grey eyes looking up at Monroe through his lashes as he asks if Monroe needs anything before they sit down to watch a rerun of Swan Lake. Nick is chatting lightly about work and how he misses just watching television for no good reason and Monroe can feel a little more of his caged wolf loosen it's bonds as Nick leans over his lap, neck bared to the side enticingly, beckoning Monroe to claim him, as he reaches for the popcorn. Nick has no idea just how close Monroe’s wolf comes in that moment to sinking his teeth into Nick’s throat and holding him that way until Nick goes limp and pliant. And if Nick’s aware of what he’s doing to Monroe, Monroe can’t tell- but it’s driving him wild in all the wrong ways regardless.

Then it’s Nick bending over Monroe’s desk, ass in the air, chest arched away from the delicate watch pieces, and his arms and legs spread wide for balance, to peer at one of the pictures on the wall, before he looks back over his shoulder at Monroe to ask about who’s in the picture. Another lock breaks, and Monroe’s vision tunnels for a second and his world disappears into a cloud of red, envisioning Nick spread out naked on his desk, face held into it’s shiny surface as Monroe pounds into him from behind, tears streaming down his face. Monroe’s thick length encased in Nick, splitting him open as Monroe’s wolf howls in delight as he breeds his bitch. It’s all Monroe can do to walk away and answer Nick’s questions about the pictures from another room, breathing in deeply as he pushes the wolf down as far as he can go. Every bone in his body aching to turn around and to take Nick for mate, take him for his own and breed him full.

It’s Nick coming over smelling of a sewer and defeat that makes Monroe send him up to take a shower before dinner and the way that Nick complies with a lowered head and no complaints that makes Monroe’s carefully monitored control fray that last small bit, brings the wolf almost to the surface; to Nick coming down from a shower in one of his old sweaters and a pair of Monroe’s old jeans, bathed in his scent that makes the scale tip, as his wolf surges closer to the forefront than ever before and Monroe wonders why he hasn’t claimed what is obviously already his. His mate, and Monroe knows he’s getting too deep, that his carefully constructed lines are blurring remarkably fast, but he still leads Nick over to the couch and hands him a cup of excellently made coffee and asks about Nick’s day with his arm curled around Nick’s shoulder.

Nick in his kitchen eating Tofurky pot pie, the same thing they have done every Thursday for the last three months, (Grimm related or not) and Monroe can’t remember what his life was like before Nick had become part of it and how Nick fits perfectly into his life, like he’s always been there, and that thought loops as Nick starts talking about his latest investigation (a string of murdered women and men who died with smiles on their faces and pumped full of so pheromones and adrenaline that their hearts gave out) and then Nick is waiting until Monroe has started eating before Nick himself takes a bite with his head lowered in such a submissive way, smelling like he rolled around in Monroe’s bed is the breaking point, and Monroe stops trying to hold his wolf back.

He’s already pushing Nick up against the fridge, Nick’s smaller body smothered by his larger one and a big hand gripping Nick’s hair and pulling his head so hard to the side that Monroe can smell Nick’s tears in the air, can taste Nick's quiet moans, mouth and tongue pushing against Nick’s with a bruising force, not even giving Nick a chance to respond, before unwillingly being drawn down to that smooth white column of neck. Teeth digging in and holding Nick still as fangs just piercing the skin, pressure just on this side of pain. While Monroe’s other hand is pulling at Nick’s pants trying to get them out of the way, (and success as he feels the buttons fly off and the sound of a zipper ripping) when he starts to feel ineffectual pushes to his chest that in the back of Monroe’s mind under the howl of his wolf, mean that something’s not quite right with this, before it’s too late his wolf side takes control again and lets out a menacing growl into Nick’s neck, teeth pressing down just a fraction more than before into that sweet white flesh. The wolf is pleased that this makes his mate go limp and the hands fall away as he finally reaches his goal, pulling down his Nick’s pants and finding the half hard flesh inside rising up to meet his rough caress.

There’s a whimper of pain coming from his mate’s mouth that makes the wolf pause, and gives Monroe a chance come back from the edge just enough to look Nick in the face and see that maybe Nick isn’t having enough fun as he should be and that makes Monroe stop for moment of doubt, before the wolf takes over again, now focused on making Nick happy, getting his mate to calm down because in the back of the wolf’s mind he knows that this will be so much easier if Nick relaxes, if he gives in.

Slowing down a little, teeth nipping at Nick’s neck as he wraps a hand around Nick’s cock the smell of arousal, want, get stronger and a undercurrent of fear dilutes as it waifs up to Monroe’s nose and fills his head. For a moment that all he wants to do it make that scent go on forever, fill up on it and cover it with his own. That’s all the incentive the wolf needs to push his head lower, pausing only for a moment to rip Nick’s shirt up over his head and out of the way to reveal the expanse of creamy white skin underneath, teeth nipping at the skin he finds on the way, pausing to pull a taunt pink nipple between his teeth and suck, grinning at the low wine that comes from the body attached. And when Nicks body arches into his as the wolf bites down into that pebbled flesh saturating the air with Nick’s arousal and his cock jumps in Monroe’s hand, it occurs to Monroe that his wolf isn’t going to wait for too much longer, nerves frayed almost to the point of no return.

There’s a gasp of shock above him as the wolf finds where the scent is most concentrated and wraps his mouth around Nick’s straining length and Monroe growls in warning and contentment as Nick tries to put his hand into Monroe’s hair, before Nick pauses and drops his hand, going limp once more, making the wolf purr in approval. And feelings of take,want,more, surge up and the wolf screaming in the back of his mind saying, MINE, become more and more urgent making Monroe start pulling Nick to the floor and flipping him over. The wolf is pulling Nick onto his knees before laying eyes on his uncovered ass for the first time.

All he can think about is how creamy smooth it looks and wonders for a moment what it tastes like, before realizing he doesn’t have to wonder anymore, and reaches for his mate again hands spreading Nick apart to look at his pink quivering hole, and moans aloud at the thought of mounting Nick, filling his mate up and breeding him full, cum dripping out that tight hole till it’s wide and messy.

But there’s more of Monroe than the wolf just now and he knows that there’s no way he’s gonna be able to fit into Nick’s tight hole without loosening him up some. The wolf likes that challenge, loves the thought of blood splattered allover that white flesh and Monroe has to stop himself from mounting Nick right that second and ripping him open. So Monroe pulls Nick apart as far as he can go and licks a strip from his balls to his hole, breathing in Nick’s scent, savoring the unique taste of Nick on his tongue before spearing it inside Nick, unable to hold back any longer, canines nipping at the rim as Monroe tries to get his tongue in as far as it can go, egged on by the wet sounding moans that are coming from his mate, a mix of sobs and whimpers making the wolf come to the surface again battling Monroe for control. Knowing he’s running out of time he slips one of his fingers inside Nick, slick from the spit already inside of him, and it actually helps draw the wolf back feeling just how tight Nick is, virgin tight, and there’s no way Monroe’s dick is going to fit in there, not with just spit for lube.

Monroe grabs the first thing that comes to mind, the sweet herb oil under the sink, slipping his finger out of Nick’s heat before quickly coating his fingers in the oil and sinking two back into Nick’s hole and reviling in the moan that he rips out of Nick as he starts to scissor them back and forth, wincing at the tightness as he tries to wedge another finger in beside them and into Nick as Nick tightens in pain around his fingers and Monroe growls again, beyond words, fighting his wolf back, waiting for Nick to adjust. It's not until Nick is pushing back on Monroe's fingers, three deep now, that he realizes that he must have closed his eyes because when he opens them and sees his fingers clutched inside of Nick he almost looses control again.

Looking at his Nick who is moaning like a bitch in heat, pushing back on his fingers, his cries begging Monroe to fuck him, fill him up and Monroe’s control over the wolf falters for a second and that’s all it takes before suddenly he’s pouring oil on his cock and lining it up next to Nick sweet glistening hole and hands on Nick’s hips starts the slow push in. All Monroe can think is that this is better than he ever dreamed, so hot and wet and tight, tighter than anything that has ever gripped his cock and tightening with every short thrust in. Dimly he can hear the full body sobs that are coming from Nick’s mouth, telling him to stop- to keep going- whimpers and moans egging him on and when he’s finally, pushed past the slight swell in his cock and in balls deep against Nick’s ass blinking sweat out of his eyes that Monroe can feel the wolf retreating a little. Just enough that Monroe can see through the red glaze that he has one hand brusingly hard on Nick’s hip and the other on the small on Nick’s back holding Nick down, and Monroe can’t find it in himself to care about the tears trailing down his mate’s cheeks and pooling on the floor when Nick’s back spasms and clenches around Monroe’s dick making him groan and rock into Nick a little more.

The wolf is growling with a vicious joy at the sight of his submitting and takes control again, pulling out of Nick and pushing back in with a little roll of his hips making Nick whimper and cry out under Monroe as the wolf hits his prostate for the first time.

There’s a ferocious grin on Monroe’s face as he starts fucking Nick in earnest, pulling almost all the way out only to slam into Nick again, and again, hitting his prostate with each thrust- making Nick cry out and shake with every move, sliding over the one spot as hard as he can. The wolf takes great pleasure in slapping Nick’s hand away from Nick’s own dick, raw and weeping at this point before pulling Nick back by his hair impaled on Monroe’s cock and leaning back on the wolf’s sweat slicked chest, the stretch of pale throat, already patterned with love bites, too tempting to resist that makes Monroe wild. Monroe is unable to resist he sinks his teeth deep into Nick’s neck and trusts as deep as possible into him at the same time, and with a scream like a wounded animal Nick cums into the air, cums just from Monroe deep and rough inside him, from the wolf fucking him like an animal, before slumping back into Monroe, who is still thrusting into Nick like his life depended on it.

Monroe’s vaguely aware that there’s something he should be worried about but Nick’s hole is so tight around Monroe’s cock and tightens even further as Nick cums that Monroe jerks his hips reflexively unable to stop fucking Nick and the wolf roars triumph as he pushes Nick’s face back on to the floor, and keeps thrusting into Nick, a little more slowly now, as the base of his cock starts to swell, getting ready to breed. Monroe’s mind is suddenly filled with the image of Nick with a swollen belly full of his pups and it’s too late to pull out and he can hear Nick moaning under the strain of Monroe’s knot filling him up, stretching Nick fuller than he’s ever been before, and Monroe’s vision fades to red.

When Monroe can finally breathe again, his knot finishes swelling, bigger ten Monroe has ever felt it, wolf finally quiet, humming in pleasure because he knows that he’s marked his mate, breed him like a bitch and filling Nick full of his seed, and Monroe’s hand is wrapped around Nick’s dick stroking him to fullness again, a moment before Monroe starts cumming inside Nick over and over again, breeding him, his mind whispers at him again. Monroe tests Nick’s hold by trying to pull out but he’s still tied to Nick and probably will be for another hour or so but that doesn’t stop Monroe from rocking his Knot into Nick’s prostate and drawing the cum from Nick's dick again.

Monroe keeps milking Nick’s dick until after round three Nick passes out right after he comes one last time and Monroe barely catches him before he face plants. It’s still another half an hour before he unties enough from Nick to start to pull out, cock still slightly swollen as he slips his knot out of Nick, and Monroe peppers kisses on Nick’s spine in apology as pulls out the rest of the way and winces at the cum already dripping down from Nick’s swollen hole and onto his legs.

Monroe knows that this will probably never happen again but that doesn’t stop his mind from imaging fucking Nick again, this time in a bed knotting him again while he’s still wet and full of Monroe’s come, over and over again until Nick’s begging him to breed him full of Monroe’s pups. Monroe pulls Nick to his chest and hopes, he hopes for a next time.

 

/////

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, comments are love. And sorry if it gets a little wonky toward the end... couldn't stop writing but so tired lol
> 
> SO.... also thanks to Karen for pointing out all my mistakes... they're fixed now i think! hope ya'll liked it.


End file.
